1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Bottle Cap Opening System and more particularly pertains to the use of a cap “tool” to gain a mechanical advantage to open and retighten “standard” twist type caps with externally knurled surfaces such as those commonly used in ophthalmic solutions and nutritional drinks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bottle openers is known in the prior art. More specifically, bottle openers previously devised and utilized for the purpose of opening twist type caps are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,924,579 issued Mar. 16, 1932 to Waterhouse relates to a Rubber Cap-wrench and U.S. Pat. No. 7,267,031 issued Sep. 11, 2007 to Burton and Burton and relates to a Bottle Cap Remover.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe Bottle Cap Opening System that provides a mechanical advantage to open and retighten “standard” twist type caps with externally knurled surfaces such as those commonly used in ophthalmic solutions and nutritional drinks.
In this respect, the Bottle Cap Opening System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a mechanical advantage to open and retighten “standard” twist type caps with an externally knurled surface. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved Bottle Cap Opening System which can be used to provide a mechanical advantage to open and retighten “standard” twist type caps with externally knurled surface. In addition, there exists a continuing need for new and improved Bottle Cap Opening System which can be used to provide a mechanical advantage to remove the safety packaging often covering the top portion of a standard twist type bottle cap and bottle. In these regards, the present invention substantially fulfills these needs.